All About Us
by Chinensis
Summary: {Spoilers !} Pourquoi est-ce que le voir souffrir autant lui crevait le cœur, si ce n'était qu'un collègue ? La réponse était, bien sûr, qu'il ne le considérait pas tel quel. Mais qu'était-il au juste alors ? Il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas non plus être un substitut ou remplacer celles qui lui ont été chères. Simplement lui montrer son affection. [Sebastian X Joseph]
1. Chapter 1 : Douce Ivresse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Shinji Mikami.

**Warning** : L'histoire débute _avant l'intervention à l'hôpital psychiatrique Beacon_ et contient des _spoilers en ce qui concerne le background de Sebastian Castellanos_. Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de la fanfic, _elle pourra contenir des spoilers sur le jeu en lui-même_, donc, attention à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fini et qui ne souhaitent pas se faire spoiler. Aussi, comme le signale le " Sebastian **X** Joseph " : _cette fanfic contient du Yaoi, du BoysLove. (BL)_ Donc, **avis à tous les homophobes et personnes qui n'apprécient pas ce genre, il est encore temps pour vous de sortir d'ici ! **A cela, j'ajoute que _le rating de cette fanfic ira crescendo_. Pour l'instant, je la classe T ; _quand un chapitre s'avérera un peu plus sensible, je n'oublierais pas de le préciser dans des petites notes_ comme celle-là.

**Playlist** : Dans cette petite section (que je ne mettrais peut-être pas systématiquement), je vous donne les titres des chansons qui m'ont inspirée (dans l'ordre) pour écrire. Si jamais, vous aussi, vous écoutez une chanson qui vous fait penser à notre adorable Joseb ou qui vous a plongé un peu plus dans l'ambiance de la fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me donner des titres, ça ne peut que faire plaisir !

* Before I Die - **We are the Ocean**

* Lights - **Ellie Goulding**

* Lost My Pieces - **Toradora OST**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : DOUCE IVRESSE.

Joseph essuya ses lunettes à l'aide de son mouchoir de poche et les remit sur son nez, avant d'enfiler son manteau noir et de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau. Il était déjà tard et largement temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Et ce, d'autant plus qu'il avait rendez-vous et avait tout intérêt à y être assez rapidement. Il s'empressa donc de prendre la route pour le Krimson's Wolf, un des bars les plus côtoyés de Krimson City. Longeant les trottoirs déjà noirs de monde -ce qui lui paraissait sensé, un vendredi soir-, il finit par atteindre le pub et gara sa voiture non loin de là. A peine sorti de celle-ci, il entendit déjà les rires incontrôlables des clients, sûrement le visage écarlate et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Quelques femmes passèrent près de lui, le frôlant « _malencontreusement_ » de leurs courbes mises en valeur par leurs tenues, quelque peu courtes. Il leur adressa un sourire mais continua sa route, poussant la porte du bar de sa main gantée.

Le pub était littéralement bondé. Des hommes, des femmes, des politiques, des ouvriers, des journalistes, des hétérosexuels, des homosexuels, tous se côtoyaient en cet endroit. Les différences s'effaçaient, ne laissant place qu'à l'envie et au plaisir de se retrouver ici, pour parler, rire mais surtout boire à n'en plus compter les bouteilles vidées. Le bar était immense : le comptoir était long d'au moins cinq ou six mètres, avec trois barmans présents pour combler les envies de chacun. Le présentoir à alcool était tellement chargé que c'en était presque effrayant : des alcools de tous les degrés, de toutes les saveurs possibles et imaginables, aux origines diverses et variées … Des baffles diffusaient une musique de fond, presque inaudible, étant couverte par les éclats de rires et les conversations des clients. Au bout du comptoir, le bar s'étendait en une salle pourvue de tables et de chaises, où il était possible de commander quelques amuse-gueules ou des tapas, afin de vainement limiter l'absorption de liqueur en mangeant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas bien efficace. Mais au moins, c'était bon et ça convainquait les clients qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que boire. La salle, elle aussi, était prise d'assaut par les fêtards du début de week-end et elle ne semblait pas désemplir ; bien au contraire.

Joseph se fraya donc un chemin, se faufilant souplement entre les occupants du bar. Finalement, il réussit à atteindre la salle et, évitant les serveurs aux plateaux chargés de verres vides qui ne demandaient qu'à être de nouveau emplis, il finit par saisir la chaise juste devant lui et s'installa à la table. Quelques verres vides jonchaient déjà la table.

\- Tu as commencé sans moi à ce que je vois.

\- C'est la bleue qui t'a fait rester plus tard ce soir ?

Joseph perçut le sarcasme de Sebastian dans ses paroles. Après tout, il avait commencé avec sa pique. Il lâcha un rire et enleva son manteau, secouant la tête. Sebastian savait très bien qu'il était resté plus tard pour boucler un dossier sur lequel ils avaient travaillé tous les deux ; et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient ici tous les deux. Pour « fêter » ça en quelque sorte. Mais en réalité, Joseph savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'excuse afin qu'ils se retrouvent juste tous les deux. Depuis que Kidman, la « petite bleue », était arrivée, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps juste entre eux, d'autant plus que Sebastian était débordé avec ses soucis personnels. Du coup, ils avaient saisi l'occasion pour se voir, restant discrets sur ce rendez-vous. L'inspecteur Castellanos avala une autre gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre sur la table, levant son regard vers son collègue. Joseph le fixa pendant un instant et croisa les bras. Il compta discrètement les verres vides sur la table. Trois, plus un quatrième en comptant celui qu'il était en train de boire. Sebastian devait sûrement être déjà un peu étourdi par la liqueur.

\- Tu crois que je te vois pas en train de compter mes verres, Joseph ?

\- La voix profonde et grave de Sebastian sortit Joseph de ses pensées. Il lui adressa un sourire, pris sur le fait.

\- On ne peut pas échapper à ta vigilance.

\- Tu comptes continuer à me fixer ou à m'accompagner ?

Pour réponse, il héla un serveur et commanda un whisky aussi, pour la peine. Sa commande arriva le temps qu'il cligne des yeux et aussitôt, ils trinquèrent avant de laisser le liquide brun parcourir leurs papilles et chauffer leurs corps tout entier. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sebastian en sentant l'alcool s'infiltrer dans son sang et Joseph se détendit un peu plus. Les deux collègues profitaient de l'instant présent et se mirent même à discuter. Ils parlaient surtout boulot, évitant soigneusement d'évoquer Kidman. Ils évoquaient les affaires qu'ils avaient déjà réglé ensemble, leur rencontre … Ils rirent à certains moments et tandis que l'inspecteur Oda finissait son deuxième verre, Castellanos voulut en commander un sixième.

\- Seb, stop. Tu tiens sûrement mieux que moi mais là tu vas mal finir.

\- Lâche-moi tu veux ?

\- Seb …

\- T'es pas Myra que je sache !

Et voilà que les sujets sensibles pointaient le bout de leur nez. Il était difficile de parler avec Sebastian sans évoquer un sujet fâcheux. Myra, l'épouse de l'inspecteur, en était un. A vrai dire, le sujet « famille » était un point délicat à aborder avec lui.

Il avait haussé la voix, frappant presque de son verre sur la table. Quelques personnes se retournèrent mais s'occupèrent rapidement de leurs affaires, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux membres de la police. Joseph fixa les yeux de Sebastian des siens noirs, les bras croisés et une once de compassion dans les yeux. Sebastian laissa un soupir lourd de lassitude s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas Myra, c'est vrai. Mais je suis ton collègue et ton ami.

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'en commander un dernier.

\- Je sais … Que c'est difficile en ce moment, pour toi.

Sebastian lâcha un grognement, serrant ses dents et tenant un peu plus fermement son verre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Ils étaient venus ici pour se détendre ; non pas pour faire une séance de psychothérapie pour lui. Mais l'inspecteur Castellanos commençait à prendre beaucoup sur lui. Entre les enquêtes à n'en plus finir, Kidman -qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement- à former et surtout la mort de sa fille Lily ainsi que la disparition de son épouse Myra, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Alors, il avait trouvé refuge ici. Dans l'alcool. Dans les shots, les verres de whisky et les bouteilles de vodka. Et moins ça allait, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'alcoolisme. Il n'était pas tellement du genre à se confier aux autres. Il restait secret et n'accordait sa véritable confiance qu'à de rares personnes, surtout en ce moment. Mais la présence de Joseph, l'une des seules personnes qui a réussit à l'approcher et à gagner son estime, lui donnait envie de déballer son sac. L'alcool devait sûrement jouer aussi mais qu'importe. Son collègue était déjà au courant pour sa fille, étant donné que l'incendie avait fait la une des journaux. Quant à sa femme, il lui en avait vaguement parlé mais Joseph avait remarqué les regards suspicieux que les membres de la police lançaient à son coéquipier et entendu les questions qu'on lui posait.

\- J'en ai marre que ces connards d'incapables n'arrêtent pas de me tourner autour pour savoir ce que j'ai fait. Bordel, c'est ma femme !

\- Toujours aucune nouvelles d'elle ?

\- Non. Elle est partie sans rien dire.

\- Partie ou … ?

\- Enfin une personne douée d'intelligence.

Sebastian fixa les yeux de Joseph. Ce dernier sentit sa peau s'hérisser à ce regard. Tout à coup, il se surprit à observer plus attentivement les traits de son visage. Ses yeux qui le fixaient avaient un charme sauvage auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant et ses cheveux noirs, coiffés en arrière, venaient frôler son front par quelques mèches rebelles. Une barbe de quelques jours mais bien rasée couvrait sa mâchoire, renforçant cet aspect sauvage qui émanait de lui. Pourquoi Joseph se mettait-il à voir tout ça ? _L'alcool sûrement._ Et puis, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Après tout, il ne faisait que regarder de plus près, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant Sebastian se lever. Il tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes et se tint au dossier de la chaise. Joseph se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Alors, qui avait raison ?

\- Hmpf...

\- Il passa un bras autour de sa taille mais Sebastian le repoussa.

\- Ça va, j'peux marcher seul …

\- Ouais ouais.

Il repassa son bras autour de sa taille et le tint fermement près de lui, tandis qu'il fit passer le bras de Sebastian autour de son cou. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la salle, laissant la monnaie à un des barmans qui lui rendit un sourire et lui souhaitait de « revenir au plus vite. » Pas pour l'instant, non. Ils finirent par sortir du bar et Joseph le conduisit jusqu'à sa propre voiture. Il le fit installer sur le siège passager, à côté de lui et il se plaça sur le siège conducteur. Ils lâchèrent un soupir en même temps et Joseph démarra la voiture. Il s'engagea dans les rues animées et conduisit. Sebastian, qui avait fermé les yeux, tourna la tête vers le conducteur et haussa un sourcil. Il passa sa main sur son front, sentant déjà tambouriner à ses tempes un mal de crâne qu'il allait sûrement regretter. Sa main continua son chemin vers ses cheveux, qu'il repoussa vers l'arrière. Quelques mèches revinrent lui chatouiller le visage, sans succès. Il éleva sa voix rauque.

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes au juste ?

\- On va prendre l'air.

Sebastian laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans le siège moelleux et fixa la route. Heureusement qu'il était venu à pied : il aurait dû laisser sa voiture là-bas autrement. Et cela permettait de prolonger un peu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Étant l'une des seules personnes qu'il souhaitait voir en ce moment, autant faire en sorte que ça dure un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas … Où elle est maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment partie ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a enlevée ? J'en sais rien. Et ça me fait vraiment chier.

\- D'autant plus que les enquêteurs t'ont dans le collimateur en pensant que tu as fait quelque chose.

\- Pas foutus de faire leur putain de boulot.

Les lumières des réverbères se reflétèrent sur les vitres de la voiture. Tout était incroyablement vivant la nuit. Au dehors, des rires, des éclats de voix joyeux, des boutades taquines s'entendaient. Pourtant, dans la voiture, une atmosphère un peu plus douce semblait flotter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool, qui les avait largement détendus. Mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose ? Si, bien sûr. Mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Et puis, Seb était un collègue. _Juste un collègue..._

Joseph gara sa voiture près du trottoir avant de sortir. Sebastian fit de même, humant l'air froid du soir, qui rafraîchissait un peu son esprit.

\- Le parc ?

\- C'est bien ça.

Sans poser plus de questions, ils s'y engagèrent, suivant le sentier dallé qui traversait le parc. Des arbres immenses peuplaient les espaces verts d'herbe et de fleurs en tout genre, projetant leurs ombres sur leur chemin, illuminé cependant les réverbères plantés ici et là et quelques petites lucioles qui volaient par là. Sebastian, toujours titubant, tentant tout de même de rester debout, grognant après Joseph qui souhaitait l'aider. Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian finit par s'écrouler par terre et roula sur l'herbe.

\- Seb ! Tout va bien ?

Il fut pris d'un rire et Joseph, soulagé, en conclut qu'il n'avait rien. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule, souriant. Sebastian fixait le ciel, bras et jambes étendus.

\- Elles adoraient regarder les étoiles.

Ces paroles pincèrent le cœur des deux hommes. Sebastian parce qu'elles lui manquaient ; Joseph parce qu'il savait combien son partenaire souffrait ces temps-ci. L'inspecteur Castellanos laissa un soupir à en fendre le cœur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que je serais seul à le faire maintenant.

Joseph tourna son regard vers lui et, sans un mot, s'allongea à côté de lui. Sebastian, les gestes ralentis par l'alcool, se tourna tout de même relativement vite vers lui, lui adressant un regard surpris.

\- Tu seras pas seul. Crois-moi.

Sur ce, Joseph tourna son regard vers le ciel étoilé et, un sourire aux lèvres, Sebastian fit de même. Ils le fixèrent longtemps, si bien que Sebastian finit par s'assoupir, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur Oda. Ce dernier le regardait, attendri. Au moins, il avait l'air apaisé. Sentant son cœur accélérer quelque peu, Joseph retourna ses yeux bridés vers les étoiles.

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé penser à présent ? Qu'est ce que je suis censé donner comme explications à toutes ces réactions depuis tout à l'heure ? … »

Il le savait. Il le savait qu'au fond, Sebastian n'était pas **juste** son partenaire.

END OF THE CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chaleureuses Attentions

**Notes** : J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre de cette fanfic et que la suite vous plaira autant !

**Playlist** : * Writing Poems - **Ludovico Einaudi**

* Dead Already - **American Beauty OST**

* Autumn Love - **Two Steps From Hell**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : CHALEUREUSES ATTENTIONS.

Sebastian ouvrit doucement les yeux en tentant de bouger un peu. Ses membres engourdis ne lui répondirent pas et il se contenta donc de passer lentement une main sur son visage, frottant un peu ses yeux. Immédiatement, un horrible mal de crâne vint tambouriner à ses tempes, souvenir de sa soirée de la veille. Il poussa un grognement et resta immobile, attendant que sa migraine s'apaise, puisqu'à chacun de ses mouvements, celle-ci se remettait à se manifester. Il lui fallait donc tout faire doucement. Lentement donc, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, sa source de lumière. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient au travers du volet, pas tout à fait abaissé. Les fenêtres étaient même ouvertes, aérant la chambre et laissant une douce brise fraîche venir caresser le visage de Sebastian. Il referma les yeux, en profitant de cette agréable fraîcheur, qui le réveillait un peu plus et lui remettait un peu les idées en place. Il rouvrit ses iris et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Il n'était plus sur la pelouse verte et mouillée du parc mais dans une chambre à la décoration assez moderne, à l'atmosphère rassurante et chaleureuse. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et où avait-il atterri ? Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit où il avait dormi, ne manquant pas de ressentir sa migraine. Une fois assis, il attendit quelques secondes encore, répétant le même procédé qu'avant pour que son mal se calme. En même temps, il nota la couverture qu'il avait sur lui et la repoussa un peu plus loin, afin de profiter pleinement de la brise matinale. Il observa plus attentivement ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Une armoire noire aux portes coulissantes se tenait près des fenêtres et juste à côté du lit jouxtait une petite table et sa lampe de chevet, ainsi qu'un badge de police. « _Une minute … C'est le mien ?_ » Il tendit la main vers l'insigne et le saisit. C'était bien le sien. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, ignorant toujours où est-ce qu'il se trouvait et continua son inspection visuelle. À sa droite, il y avait un bureau en bois sombre, où un ordinateur qui semblait plutôt puissant trônait fièrement. Quelques dossiers bien rangés ici et là et encore plus sur l'étagère qui était juste à côté du bureau. Sur le fauteuil à roulettes du bureau, plusieurs affaires étaient posées, comme un manteau beige, une arme, un gilet pare-balle. « _... Tout ça est à moi._ » Il se tourna vers le côté droit du lit et posa un pied au sol, sentant encore l'engourdissement de son corps. « _Putain ..._ »

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait. Arriver à se lever et surtout marcher sans manquer de se ramasser avec la grâce d'un blobfish tenait presque de l'exploit, sans compter sa migraine qui s'amusait malicieusement à lui faire vivre un enfer. Mais bon, il avait vu pire, même s'il avouait que cette fois-là, il ne l'oublierait pas. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient bien là. Étant toutes présentes, il s'intéressa au bureau. Tout y était parfaitement rangé, bien que seuls quelques papiers traînaient un peu. Des photos ornaient également le meuble. Sebastian s'en approcha et resta immobile en voyant la première. Présent sur le cliché, il était toutefois plus jeune que maintenant. À ses côtés, son partenaire de toujours, Joseph Oda. Tous deux étaient impeccablement habillés. « _Hah … T'as gardé cette vieille photo …_ » Elle datait de leur première affaire, la première qu'ils avaient traité ensemble. Leur toute première coopération. Et depuis, ils n'avaient jamais arrêté. L'inspecteur Castellanos se surprit à voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Après tout, c'était un très bon souvenir. Et au final, il savait où il avait atterri. Il prit une inspiration profonde avant de faire quelques pas, silencieusement. Il ne savait pas où était son collègue et c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'avança discrètement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ; il savait simplement que le soleil était déjà levé. A pas de loup donc, il sortit de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque direction. A sa droite, il y avait un escalier, menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait aussi d'autres portes ; du seuil de la chambre, il pouvait apercevoir un salon privé, avec son canapé rouge qui semblait délicieusement moelleux. Sebastian tendit l'oreille et s concentra. Il entendait l'eau de la doucher couler, tout près de lui. Faisant un nouveau pas dans le couloir, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, cherchant la salle de bains des yeux. La dalle d'eau était juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il esquissa un nouveau mouvement vers la gauche mais s'arrêta. Il n'était pas obligé d'aller le voir maintenant, il pouvait attendre qu'il ait fini. Mais quelque chose faisait tiquer Sebastian. Il sentait, au fond de lui, cette irrépressible envie d'aller le remercier. **Maintenant. **Quelle idée ! L'inspecteur secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, prenant le chemin vers les escaliers. Décidément, l'alcool avait eu de sacrés effets sur lui …

Évitant une descente trop brusque pour son crâne, Sebastian avançait doucement, pas à pas dans les escaliers. Il finit par atteindre la dernière marche et releva la tête. Il se trouvait à présent dans une très grande pièce. Celle-ci était départagée ; à sa droite, le salon, avec son canapé en cuir, ses fauteuils moelleux, sa table basse en verre et aux pieds en chêne ainsi que son écran plat, allumé et diffusant les infos sur les dernières affaires de la police. À sa gauche, une salle à manger avec sa table longue pour quatre personnes, son buffet avec des verres à vin, à bière, à cocktail en tout genre ; et finalement, la cuisine, qui était séparée de la salle à manger par un plan de travail assez grand, permettant largement à plusieurs personnes de préparer un repas au même endroit. La cuisine semblait plutôt bien équipée et Sebastian sentit une délicieuse odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, il se rendit compte que la table était couverte de viennoiseries, pâtisseries et plus encore. Des carafes de jus se tenaient à côté des corbeilles de fruits et une légère fumée s'échappait du lait et du café, encore chauds. Castellanos s'en approcha et, posant une main sur le meuble, il huma le délicieux parfum qui émanait de la table. Il remarqua un morceau de papier, posé sur une des deux assiettes. Il le saisit et le lut.

« Fais comme chez toi, prends ce que tu souhaites et mets toi à l'aise. **J. **»

Sebastian eut un sourire en coin. Joseph s'était donc occupé de tout ça, alors que lui dormait tranquillement dans sa propre chambre. Il reconnaissait bien là son attitude de travailleur assidu. Reposant le papier sur la table, Castellanos prêta un plus attention à tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Croissants, muffins à la myrtille, tartines, brioches, confitures à toutes les saveurs, pâte à tartiner, miel, beurre … Les choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres. Mais quelque chose en particulier retint son attention. Plissant un peu les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, il l'identifia immédiatement. Là, sur une petite assiette en porcelaine, était posée une pâtisserie particulière. C'était un brownie au chocolat. Sebastian n'eut qu'à sentir l'odeur du gâteau pour savoir qu'il contenait de la cannelle et de la vanille. Prenant un couteau pour le découper, il fut surpris d'y voir des pépites de chocolat blanc.

D'ordinaire, Sebastian ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ce genre de choses. Très peu pour lui. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier devant la cuisine. Il savait tout de même apprécier un repas mais sans plus. Mais là, c'était tout autre chose. Confus, il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Qu'est ce que ce gâteau avait de particulier ? Déjà, il était rare de voir un tel mélange pour un brownie. N'importe quel cuisinier dirait que c'est une faute de mariage de saveurs et de couleurs. Or, il se trouvait bel et bien devant cette pâtisserie. Mais la chose la plus importante était que ce gâteau, c'était son épouse et sa fille qui l'avaient -sans doute- inventé.

Myra avait laissé Lily choisir les épices qui parfumeraient le gâteau et elle avait choisi la cannelle et la vanille, en suppliant sa maman de rajouter des pépites de chocolat blanc. Les choix de la petite fille, quelque peu déconcertants, furent cependant maintenus et au final, donnèrent une petite merveille. Sebastian, occupé à écrire son rapport à cet instant-là, ne vit pas sa fille rentrer dans la pièce, avec une assiette bien trop grande pour elle, qu'elle tendit vers son père. Remarquant la présence de celle-ci, il saisit le plat des petites mains et le posa sur son bureau, intrigué. « Goûte Papa ! » L'inspecteur, haussa un sourcil, quelque peu réticent. Mais la moue suppliante et les grands yeux larmoyants de la petite lui fendirent le cœur et il porta un morceau du gâteau à ses lèvres. Lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les gâteaux et autres choses du genre, il fut agréablement surpris de sentir ses papilles frétiller en croquant dans la pâtisserie. C'était une explosion de saveurs, toutes aussi exquises les unes que les autres. Il se tourna vers son petit trésor, qui se tortillait les mains. « Alors Papa … Tu trouves qu'il est comment le gâteau à moi et Maman ? » Myra apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard porté vers son époux et sa fille. Sebastian leva les yeux vers elle, encore surpris d'avoir autant apprécié le brownie. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

\- Tu veux savoir ma Lily ?

\- Oui Papa, dis-moi !

\- Je crois que c'est ton papa qui va manger le gâteau entier.

\- Noooon !

Il éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui, chose que la petite fille fit aussi. La mère les rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son époux, passant ses bras autour d'eux.

Les souvenirs se ravivaient, tout comme la douleur dans sa tête mais surtout dans son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le flot d'émotions lui passer. Il en avait l'habitude à présent. Revivre, souffrir puis faire comme si de rien n'était en noyant sa douleur dans l'alcool. Il portait tout ça au quotidien alors il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions. Même si cela restait difficilement surmontable. Une fois que son esprit fut un peu plus apaisé, il tendit sa main vers le morceau qu'il avait coupé et le porta à sa bouche. Les saveurs le transportèrent ailleurs, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il fut ramené à la réalité en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Secouant un peu la tête, il fixa le bas des escaliers. Joseph y apparut, frais et habillé. Enfin, pas tout à fait … Le nippon s'était contenté de mettre un jean bleu foncé, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Torse nu, une serviette enroulée autour de son cou, il mettait tout juste ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il leva le regard vers son coéquipier.

\- Salut Seb.

\- Bonjour Joseph.

Le japonais s'avança vers la table. L'inspecteur Castellanos remarqua alors la musculature fine de son partenaire, notamment avec ses pectoraux légèrement saillants ; elle convenait parfaitement à sa morphologie. Nul besoin d'avoir des muscles de bodybuildeur ; celle-ci était amplement suffisante. Joseph saisit une chaise et s'assit en face de Sebastian, croisant ses jambes et s'accoudant au dossier. Il remarqua la seule chose à laquelle il avait touchée.

\- Ah … Je me doutais bien que tu le remarquerais. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

\- T'as été chercher ça spécialement pour moi ?

\- Une manière de te remonter le moral. Je me souviens encore de la photo que tu m'avais envoyé de ce gâteau, ce jour-là. J'ai simplement demandé au pâtissier si c'était possible de le faire et voilà. C'est pas grand-chose.

Joseph prit la serviette qui était autour de son cou et essuya, encore une fois, l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux charbon. Sebastian était un peu lent à réagir : l'alcool de la veille et surtout son mal de crâne lui engourdissait toujours l'esprit, la surprise de la pâtisserie le laissait toujours sans voix … Tout ça jouait. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il se prit à étudier plus attentivement les traits de son coéquipier. Comme il sortait de la douche, Joseph n'avait pas eu le temps de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui faisait que de nombreuses mèches noires venaient se coller à son cou ou à ses tempes, chatouillant son front. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le voyait tel quel. Il pouvait sentir de sa place la fraîcheur qui se dégageait de lui. Une fraîcheur douce, agréable, contrairement à lui qui sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau, légèrement moite voire poisseuse. Il semblait avoir quelque chose de différent ... À moins que ce ne soit Sebastian qui rêvait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni l'exprimer de manière compréhensible, mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait que l'inspecteur Castellanos trouvait Joseph attirant, voire carrément séduisant. Discrètement, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas pris d'alcool à la place du jus de pomme et secoua légèrement la tête. Non non. Ce n'était pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de la sorte ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Détailler un homme -surtout son coéquipier- en se disant qu'il trouvait qu'il avait du charme était une chose nouvelle pour lui et il tentait de l'accueillir en contenant sa confusion et sa surprise. Il avait dû trop forcer sur l'alcool hier. _Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça... N'est-ce pas ?_

\- Encore mal au crâne ?

Sebastian fut sorti de son tumulte d'émotions intérieures par la voix de Joseph. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire, quelque peu amusé. Sebastian se massa les tempes en grimaçant et en lâchant un grognement. Non, décidément, il avait trop forcé hier. **Ça ne pouvait être que ça. **

\- Ouais... Ça a du mal à passer.

\- Bouge pas.

L'inspecteur Oda se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Castellanos reporta encore une fois son regard vers le brownie. Joseph avait vraiment cherché à lui remonter le moral... et ça le touchait. Parce que ce n'était pas que par des paroles mais par des actes significatifs. Peu de gens savaient combien cette histoire l'atteignait et ce qui le touchait ; Joseph venait de viser dans le mille. Il prit un nouveau morceau, dans lequel il mordit. Tandis qu'il s'abandonnait au délice que la pâtisserie était, Joseph revint, avec un verre et un tube. Il tendit le verre à son coéquipier, qui le regarda d'un air suspect et ouvrit le tube, mettant un peu de crème sur son index. La voix rauque de Castellanos s'éleva, après un court silence durant lequel ce dernier se contenta de fixer ce que contenait le verre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me donner ?

\- Une vieille recette qu'un barman m'avait donné, un soir où on était sortis. Apparemment, c'est efficace contre les lendemains de soirée.

\- Hah, tu l'as déjà testé ?

\- Non … Je n'ai jamais fini ivre en soirée, contrairement à d'autres.

Sebastian se contenta de grogner, tandis que Joseph étira un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, lâchant un rire. Sebastian, renifla le verre puis le porta à ses lèvres. Le contenu était immonde, infect et il faillit le recracher. Mais bon, Joseph venait juste de prendre sa douche, il était hors de question de faire ça. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se soigne. Alors, il se résolut à boire le verre entier en faisant la grimace, sentant le liquide s'écouler dans sa gorge. Aussi fut-il surpris en sentant quelque chose de frais sur ses tempes et dans son cou. Il reposa le verre et identifia ce qu'il sentait sur sa peau. C'était les doigts de Joseph, qui parcouraient sa peau, étalant une crème, doucement. Le contact était doux, précis. Il massait doucement les tempes de son partenaire.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes de jouer les mamans poule avec moi.

\- Le jour où tu ne te prendras pas un banc en pensant que c'est ton lit, je le ferais.

Sebastian éclata de rire. Heureusement qu'il avait été là pour rattraper le coup. Heureusement qu'il avait été là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Heureusement qu'il avait été là... tout simplement. Il laissa sa tête se renverser en arrière et ferma les yeux, se détendant un peu plus. Même si ce qu'il venait d'avaler était juste imbuvable, le liquide avait été très efficace en un rien de temps. Il commençait à sentir son mal de tête se dissiper. En comptant en plus le petit massage que lui octroyait Joseph, Sebastian ne pouvait qu'être sûr que sa migraine disparaitrait rapidement. Joseph laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son cou, redoublant de douceur et d'attention dans ses gestes.

\- Au fait, Joseph.

\- Hm ?

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot suffisait. Sebastian n'était pas non plus du genre à s'étaler en de longues déclarations et il savait que Joseph comprendrait la portée de ce remerciement. Il savait qu'il le remerciait pour toutes les attentions qu'il a eues à son égard, du fait de l'avoir emmené ici au petit déjeuner et aux soins qu'il lui prodiguait. L'inspecteur Castellanos rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Joseph sur lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement. L'un et l'autre se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, Sebastian toujours la tête en arrière et les mains de Joseph toujours dans son cou. Les secondes s'écoulèrent mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Chacun trouvait à l'autre un charme soudain, quelque chose d'attirant, une beauté jusque-là dissimulée. Une étrange sensation les envahit tous deux ; une étrange sensation de bien-être, de sécurité. Lentement, la distance entre leurs deux visages se réduisit et ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards toujours ancrés dans celui de l'autre. Les cœurs se mirent à battre un peu plus vite et le rythme cardiaque accéléra. Les cheveux de Joseph effleurèrent le front de Sebastian. Ce dernier était totalement confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. En réalité, il ne **voulait pas** comprendre.

END OF THE CHAPTER 2.


	3. Chapter 3 : Délicieuse Découverte

**Notes** : J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que je continuerais à vous faire plaisir ! Un grand merci à **Didou614 **pour son immense soutien, ses encouragements et surtout, ses superbes idées qui m'inspirent pour cette fic' ! (Je t'aime fort ! 3)

Aussi, à ceux qui souhaitent laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, le moment que vous avez adoré ou qui vous a frustré, les critiques que vous voulez apporter, des choses que vous souhaiteriez voir ... Je suis ouverte à tout ! :3

**Playlist** : * Walk Home - **American Beauty OST**

* Alone in Kyoto - **Air **

* Sekkyu Bitsubitsu - **Hunter X Hunter OST**

* Prove Yourself - **Tsubasa Chronicles OST**

* Sa'eed - **Infected Mushroom**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : DÉLICIEUSE DÉCOUVERTE.

Les seuls bruits perceptibles dans la maison étaient ceux que la télévision émettait, présentant un flash-info sur un accident de la route. Le reste de la demeure était plongé dans un silence complet. On pouvait cependant distinguer deux respirations régulières ; elles soulevaient les poitrines des deux hommes, immobiles. Sebastian, assis sur une chaise, la tête renversée en arrière, fixait les yeux bridés de son homologue, qui avait chacune de ses mains sur ses joues et se tenait debout, derrière lui, le visage penché au-dessus du sien. Les cheveux encore mouillés de Joseph frôlaient à présent le nez de Sebastian ; il ne bougea pas. Leurs visages s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, restant accrochés à la profondeur des pupilles de l'autre. Les pensées confuses de Sebastian s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Et dire qu'il pensait que les remèdes de Joseph lui remettraient les idées en place … Il avait presque envie de dire que c'était pire à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que cette proximité avec son partenaire lui coupait le souffle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux des siens ? Pourquoi avait-il senti son cœur palpiter, son corps frissonner, lorsqu'il a senti ses doigts masser délicatement son cou ? Il ne le savait pas. Ou du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre. Parce que la seule raison qu'il avait trouvé lui paraissait totalement absurde et insensée. Et pourtant, ils étaient bien là, sans voix, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Non Sebastian. Tu ne devais pas. Tu ne _pouvais_ pas.

Sebastian ferma les yeux lorsque Joseph effaça la distance qui se trouvait entre eux. **Cet instant-là ne pouvait qu'arriver**.

\- Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

L'inspecteur Castellanos fronça légèrement les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Son partenaire avait simplement collé son front au sien. Surpris, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement, pris comme une interrogation par Joseph.

\- Tu es chaud. Peut-être qu'une douche te fera du bien.

Joseph s'écarta doucement et laissa ses doigts glisser dans quelques mèches de cheveux de Sebastian. Celui-ci se releva, trop vite, ce qui lui rappela encore une fois qu'il avait une migraine de lendemain de soirée qu'il allait regretter, et ce, sûrement pour au moins la matinée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

\- Je me permets de t'emprunter ta douche alors.

\- Fais donc. Je t'ai mis des vêtements de côté sur le lit et une serviette dans la salle de bains.

\- … Merci.

Sebastian dirigea donc ses pas en direction de l'escalier, jetant un dernier regard au brownie et à Joseph. Une fois que Sebastian était hors de champ, Joseph lâcha un juron, jetant sa serviette sur la chaise où son coéquipier était assis quelques instants plus tôt. Les mains à l'arrière de la tête, il marcha à travers le salon et la salle à manger en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été aussi idiot. L'occasion venait de se présenter, c'était littéralement le moment idéal ! Mais non. Joseph s'était contenté de lâcher ces mots ridicules, laissant passer cette chance inouïe qu'il aurait pu saisir. Tout était si confus, si trouble dans son esprit... Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa un énorme soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il se désespérait. Il en avait tellement envie... Mais il fallait prendre en compte son partenaire lui-même. Il traversait une période difficile : père sans enfant, mari sans épouse, Sebastian avait rapidement sombré dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'alcoolisme. Il avait plongé sa souffrance dans les effluves brumeuses des liqueurs en tout genre, passant de la bière au rhum, sans oublier les shots et le whisky. La preuve : la veille, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de boire, enchaînant les verres les uns après les autres. Mais c'est bien pour cette raison que Joseph voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait être là pour son partenaire de toujours, son fidèle coéquipier avec qui il avait traversé de nombreuses affaires, aussi sordides et étranges soient-elles ; il voulait faire en sorte qu'il finisse par retrouver un semblant de plaisir de vivre. Mais Joseph le savait : il ne pouvait et ne voulait _surtout pas_ remplacer la famille qui venait de perdre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire oublier sa douleur, puisque de toute manière, il était impossible d'oublier ce genre d'évènements. Quoique les gens en disent, il est impossible d'oublier ces incidents. En revanche, on peut passer au travers, les mettre de côté. Cela ne signifie pas oublier ; simplement que nous avons réussi à faire avec. L'idée n'est pas de surmonter l'épreuve ; c'est plutôt de se faire à l'idée que c'est arrivé et être capable d'avancer avec. Et c'était à travers sa présence et ses attentions que Joseph voulait l'aider. Mais pas n'importe quelle présence, autrement il se serait contenté de lui remonter le moral au travail. Non, ce que Joseph souhaitait, c'était **cette** place. Celle que tout le monde -sans doute- espérait atteindre un jour dans le cœur d'un individu. À cette pensée, il vit le visage de Myra apparaître dans son esprit. Il secoua doucement la tête. « _Je ne veux pas prendre ta place … Juste apaiser sa douleur …_ ». L'inspecteur Oda reprit sa serviette puis s'assit à la place que Sebastian avait prise. Il laissa sa tête pencher en arrière, prenant la même position que son homologue. Et il s'imagina, s'approchant doucement. Et il s'imagina, laissant passer lamentablement sa chance. Quelle avait-été la réaction de Sebastian, réellement ? Joseph se perdit doucement dans ses pensées, plongea dans ses réflexions sans fin, se heurtant à des questions sans réponse …

Ce fut aussi le cas pour l'inspecteur Castellanos. L'eau brûlante de la douche lui fit l'effet d'une claque, comme s'il s'éveillait tout juste et qu'il faisait face à la réalité. Il resta un long moment à ne pas bouger, simplement rester là à sentir l'eau parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau moite. La chaleur le plongea dans une sorte de douce torpeur, lui remémorant la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le salon, juste en bas. Qu'est ce qu'il en pensait réellement ? Pour dire la vérité, beaucoup de choses. Tant de choses qu'il était incapable de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit. La scène repassait en boucle, défilait de nouveau devant ses yeux et se rejouait inlassablement. « _Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu avais Sebastian à la fin ?_ » Cette question resta en suspens et il ferma doucement les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de remettre quelques mèches rebelles à leur place et soupira. Il avait beau avoir eu affaire à des individus dangereux, à des affaires nébuleuses, à des situations sordides, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé aussi confus et désemparé devant son propre coéquipier. Il devait se l'avouer à présent : ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus ivre. Alors … Qu'est ce que c'était ? Son esprit voulut lui envoyer un mot, commençant avec un « A » ; Sebastian bloqua cette pensée. Ça lui restait inconcevable. Et pourtant, il était resté de marbre quand il s'était rapproché et avait été étrangement frustré lorsqu'il lui avait simplement dit que sa température semblait plus élevée que la normale.

Pensées, questions et réflexions ne cessaient de torturer l'esprit du veuf. Le fait n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ; c'était plutôt qu'il n'osait pas et ne pouvait pas. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces instants passés dans le salon de Joseph, l'image de sa femme et sa fille faisaient irruption dans son esprit. Sebastian se sentait coupable, comme s'il trahissait les femmes de sa vie, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait apprécié, il devait l'avouer. Sa fraîcheur, son corps finement musclé, ses cheveux de jais, son sourire rassurant, ses lèvres à croquer … C'était indéniable. Ces lèvres là, il pensait qu'elles allaient se poser sur les siennes. Il y avait cru, jusqu'au dernier instant. Il n'avait pas cherché à y échapper. Il avait simplement attendu et les secondes lui avaient paru longues. N'en avait-il pas eu envie, après tout ? « _Marre de ces questions sans réponses. » _Il se massa doucement les tempes et s'immobilisa. Encore une fois, il ressentait le contact des doigts délicats de Joseph se promenant sur ses tempes et dans son cou. Décidément, il allait finir par devenir une obsession. Au final, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une question qui subsistait : qu'est ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ? Il pensait avoir des fragments de réponse mais préférait les taire. Assez de réfléchir à tout ça.

Sebastian finit sa douche brûlante par un jet d'eau glacé, pour se remettre les idées au clair. Bien entendu, l'eau glaciale ne changea rien au fait que son esprit était un véritable capharnaüm de questions sans réponses et de réflexions hésitantes. Il sortit de la douche et enroula la serviette que lui avait passé Joseph autour de la taille. Il saisit la seconde et frictionna ses cheveux pour les sécher. Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et de nouveau, il sentit le bout des doigts de Joseph parcourir ses quelques mèches brunes. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; les gestes de son partenaire étaient devenus des fantômes, prêts à le hanter dès la moindre occasion. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Le ciel azur surplombait la ville entière et le soleil inondait la pièce de rayons de lumières chauds. Il resta là un bon moment, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il finit par refermer la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la chambre, sa serviette toujours enroulée autour de sa taille. Sebastian saisit la poignée de la porte et sortit de la salle d'eau, dirigeant ses pas vers la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Là, sur le lit, étaient délicatement posés des vêtements de rechange, destinés à l'inspecteur Castellanos. Il enfila rapidement son sous-vêtement et laissa la serviette autour de sa taille glisser au sol. La fraîcheur de la douche lui avait fait un bien fou. Il s'étira doucement, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, qui avait remplacé la moiteur d'auparavant. Saisissant le pantalon qu'il commença à enfiler, il fut surpris d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Joseph, les cheveux toujours en bataille et cette fois-ci, une chemise sur ses épaules. Déboutonnée, évidemment. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où les deux hommes, toujours pas habillés et quelque peu surpris, se fixaient l'un et l'autre. Au bout d'un bon moment, Joseph finit par réussir à lâcher quelques mots.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais fini. Je pensais que tu y étais encore.

\- C'est rien, ça va. Au pire... On est entre hommes.

_Et c'est bien ça le problème_. C'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux mais Joseph se contenta d'acquiescer avec un hochement de tête et Sebastian continua d'enfiler son pantalon. Les seuls bruits dans la chambre était le frottement des vêtements au contact de la peau, puisque les deux hommes n'échangeaient pas un mot.

La sonnerie aigüe du téléphone fit sursauter Joseph, qui était assis au bureau où ledit appareil était posé et Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, un peu perplexes. La sonnerie leur indiquait que ceux qui tentaient de les joindre étaient leurs supérieurs, au commissariat. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas censés travailler aujourd'hui -raison pour laquelle Sebastian n'avait pas hésité à enchaîner les verres- : cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Joseph décrocha et mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

\- Inspecteur Oda ?

\- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Un énorme problème. Je sais que vous êtes en repos, avec l'inspecteur Castellanos mais il s'agit d'une situation où l'on vient de décréter l'état d'urgence extrême.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler aux infos de cet accident de voiture ?

Rapidement, les deux cerveaux dans la chambre tentèrent de se rappeler. La télé était restée allumée sur la chaîne d'informations tout le temps alors ils devaient forcément en avoir saisi quelques mots. Les deux inspecteurs n'osèrent pas s'adresser un regard en se souvenant en avoir vaguement entendu parler. Ils étaient juste **trop occupés à cet instant-là. **Joseph se racla discrètement la gorge et reprit.

\- Vaguement.

\- Pour faire court, il a été provoqué par des kidnappeurs en fuite. Il s'agit d'un petit groupe de personnes, qui ont enlevé au moins trois personnes. Évidemment, ils ont demandé une rançon et menacent d'exécuter leurs otages avant minuit. On a besoin de monde mais surtout de _bon_ monde. Alors je vous demande de venir nous retrouver au commissariat le plus vite possible. Prévenez votre coéquipier dès que cet appel sera fini ; on vous briffera sur l'opération sur place. Questions ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Terminé. À plus tard.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Joseph finit de se préparer rapidement et Sebastian reprit son insigne, son arme ainsi que son étui qu'il réajusta sur son épaule et, bien évidemment, son gilet pare-balles. Quand ils furent tous deux équipés, ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient prêts à partir.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Sebastian saisit son manteau et l'enfila tandis que Joseph éteignait la télé. Le regard du plus âgé des deux glissa vers la table, encore chargée des mets sucrés qui lui étaient destinés. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était plus le moment de divaguer ; il fallait se concentrer. Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par Joseph. Fermant à clé derrière eux, ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent, en direction de leur lieu de travail. Joseph mit la radio en marche, qui se mit à crachoter les infos. « _Une prise d'otages avec des menaces d'exécution imminentes … » _Sebastian lâcha un soupir agacé.

\- Évidemment les médias sont déjà au flair.

\- Ça ne rend pas l'opération bien secrète.

Décidé à jouer son rôle, l'inspecteur Castellanos saisit la radio de police cette fois-ci et tenta de joindre son supérieur.

\- Inspecteur Oda ?

\- Non, ici inspecteur Castellanos, avec l'inspecteur Oda. Nous sommes en route.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Faites taire les médias. À trop parler, ils vont faire foirer l'opération.

\- Vous connaissez la presse Castellanos. Ils sont toujours à l'affût des dernières nouvelles.

\- Entre vouloir informer et compromettre une intervention, il y a une différence.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardaient. Ils étaient tout deux d'accord sur ce point : s'il fallait être discret et efficace, ils étaient mal partis.

\- Ou servez-vous de ça pour leur tendre un piège.

La voix de Joseph qui venait de s'élever laissèrent Sebastian et son chef sans voix. Le silence plana dans le véhicule pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian intervienne.

\- Ça peut marcher.

\- Hm...

L'hésitation se percevait dans les réflexions de leur supérieur. Il ignorait si tout ça était une bonne idée, si cela fonctionnerait. La situation était extrêmement délicate. Joseph indiqua silencieusement à Sebastian qu'ils seraient arrivés dans à peine cinq minutes. Il leur restait cinq minutes pour convaincre leur chef de leur plan.

\- On pourrait gagner un temps précieux.

Joseph avait commencé par un argument de taille, non négligeable dans ce genre de moment. Sebastian amorça la suite.

\- Voire même éviter des morts.

\- Inspecteur...

Le nippon fit signe à Sebastian d'attendre ; il souhaitait parler.

\- Voilà l'idée. On préviendrait une radio d'une soi-disante intervention par le ciel. Dans ce cas, ils placeraient leurs hommes sur le toit, pour pouvoir descendre les hélicos dès leur arrivé ; ça serait pour nous l'occasion d'arriver discrètement et d'entrer par les portes de secours à l'arrière mais aussi par les portes d'entrée habituelles, afin de pouvoir les encercler rapidement et efficacement.

\- Il suffirait que quelqu'un place cette information de manière subtile dans un débat sur l'actualité ou simplement les infos. Juste ça.

Parler tour à tour avait été un bon moyen de convaincre jusqu'ici : ils espéraient que leur plan serait bien accueilli. À ce moment-là, tous deux pensèrent qu'ils formaient une équipe presque idéale ; donner un plan sans se consulter où tous deux approuvaient ce que l'autre disait était assez particulier et plutôt pratique, surtout lorsqu'il fallait être rapide et efficace. Et c'était le cas.

\- Très bien. On va tenter votre plan. Je me charge personnellement d'appeler la radio, en faisant croire à un appel anonyme.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous vois au commissariat.

Et la transmission radio s'arrêta là. Sebastian s'enfonça dans le siège, en posant sa crâne sur l'appui-tête de celui-ci. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et écarta quelques mèches de son front en respirant profondément. Il allait bien. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir et il était frais et dispo pour l'opération. Ça allait. Ça ira.

\- On y est Seb.

Enfin, ils atteignaient le commissariat. Tout le monde courait à droite à gauche pour préparer l'intervention. En effet, lors de missions un peu plus délicates, un maximum de monde était mobilisé -mais surtout, un maximum de personnes susceptibles de faire de l'opération un succès- afin de maximiser les chances de réussite. Il restait tout de même des policiers disponibles pour la ville, au cas où ils recevraient des appels lorsqu'ils sont en pleine intervention. Sebastian et Joseph sortirent du véhicule et se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres. Le briefing démarra lorsqu'ils prirent leurs places.

L'opération consistait à partir avec plusieurs unités, dirigées par des inspecteurs. Les ordres seraient donnés par ces derniers et tous avanceraient simultanément vers l'usine désaffectée. Il y aurait au minimum deux unités pour y avancer, c'est-à-dire une qui entrerait par la porte et la seconde par les portes de secours à l'arrière, pour pouvoir encercler ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il suffirait de récupérer les otages sains et saufs et de minimiser les dégâts et victimes. Le chef rajouta ensuite le piège proposé par les inspecteurs Castellanos et Oda et l'expliqua aux autres, en montrant que le leurre pourrait leur faire gagner du temps et éviter des victimes. Ils hochèrent la tête, bien que certains exprimèrent leurs doutes quant à l'efficacité du stratagème. Sebastian intervint.

\- Même si ce n'est pas forcément très efficace, ça les fera douter. C'est toujours mieux que rien. On a rien à perdre d'essayer ça.

Des murmures d'approbation emplirent la salle et le chef finit son speech. À présent, il était question d'aller se préparer à proprement parler. La salle se désemplit rapidement, mais restait encore Sebastian, Joseph ainsi que Thomas, un autre inspecteur du commissariat, en compagnie de leur supérieur. Ils venaient d'être désignés comme étant les leaders des unités qui allaient rentrer dans l'usine et il allait s'assurer de former une unité de secours. _Juste en cas de problème. _Sebastian et Thomas à l'avant, Joseph à l'arrière. Une fois les précisions données, ils s'empressèrent de sortir. Thomas connaissait déjà Sebastian et Joseph ; ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble pour un verre le soir et s'étaient retrouvés sur des affaires. Se trouver avec eux ne lui posait donc aucun problème, au contraire. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il les détendit tous trois en lâchant des vannes qu'il avait la spécialité de si bien raconter que, drôle ou non, elles arrachaient des rires à quiconque l'entendait. Les deux inspecteurs qui étaient en sa compagnie n'y échappèrent pas.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas croisé Kidman une seule fois aujourd'hui...

\- Et tu ne la croiseras pas, crois-moi. En tout cas, mieux vaut pas.

\- Comment ça ?

Sebastian haussa un sourcil tandis que Joseph tourna la tête vers Thomas. Sa question semblait faire sourire ce dernier.

\- Elle a appelé pour bien dire qu'elle ne serait pas là. Apparemment, manger mexicain ne lui a pas du tout réussi... Je crois qu'elle est en train de repeindre ses toilettes en ce moment.

Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou montrer son dégoût. Il opta pour un sourire qui en disait long du genre, j'ai extrêmement envie de rire mais je ne le ferais pas- et Joseph lâcha un « Charmant... » en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter, lui aussi? de rire. Thomas, en riant, les quitta pour aller se préparer de son côté avec son unité. Ils devaient rejoindre les hommes qu'ils dirigeraient pendant l'opération. Au bout du couloir, Sebastian s'arrêta et Joseph se tourna vers lui. Il lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas et n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse car déjà Sebastian l'avait attiré près de lui. Front contre front, sa main glissée derrière le crâne de Joseph, Sebastian avait les yeux fermés et il semblait difficile pour lui de trouver les mots. Joseph ne bougeait pas ; il regardait simplement les yeux clos de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier les rouvrit doucement et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'instant s'écoula comme une éternité. « **Joseph... Fais attention à toi. S'il te plaît.** »

END OF THE CHAPTER 3.


End file.
